I'm Not Giving Up
by hammy1098
Summary: It's hard adjusting to life at Camp Jupiter when the only face you remember of your past life is dark hair and Tartarus dark eyes. But somehow I can't help but feel I don't want to remember what happened to me before I woke up in the woods that night... (Warnings inside)


**AN- Hia, it's me -again. I probably shouldn't start another story when I still need to update IOTCP, but I couldn't resist! I have so many plot bunnies it's unreal...**

 **Anyway! This idea was in my head for quite sometime, and I decided I should get it down before it goes. This is just a prologue, an intro to the story, I probably won't update this or IOTCP in the next few weeks (and I'm really sorry...) because I have revision and a buttload of exams in the upcoming weeks BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS SOON AS I CAN! This will probably have smut/lemons just 'cause I feel like it ha!**

 **This will probably be rated M (so you have been warned), other things I should mention is that it will have descriptions on abuse, rape, self harm, depression, and again hot hot hot steamy sex. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! Okay, continue... I'll just stand in the corner and leave now...**

 **Reviews, follows, and favourites are very much appreciated! (I try responding to as many reviews as I can)**

* * *

 **PROLOGUE**

Abused. Broken. Beaten. That's all the green eyed boy was, he got kicked out of school regularly. It was becoming a habit he did not want. All the boy ever wanted was to have a normal life for his mom, maybe if he wasn't so weird then there would be a chance at that –at least that's what he told himself. The boy desperately wanted to get away from the man who brought him pain, his gut told him to run and a voice in his head told him to hide. But the green eyed boy couldn't leave his mother. The green eyes held tears every time he was hit by a hand, a belt, a rock, and a foot. Scars littered his body, several burns too. Whether it was bully or Gabe, it always hurt. Even here in the comfort of his mother's embrace, he didn't feel safe.

Another hit, a well-placed kick to the ribs. The green eyed boy felt his lungs were on fire, he heard one of his ribs snap and the pounding in his head insistent on being there. It got worse when they were alone, Gabe would kick his door open and climb on top of him. As a young boy he had no idea what was going on, there would be that pain as the monster he called his step father slid into him without preparation, the man's lingering touch on his own member making the boy fear the feelings it brought him.

Nobody noticed what went on behind the door of the green eyed boy's apartment. Even when he got to the age of eleven, when he found out he actually did have a family other than his mom. The green eyed boy did well to suppress the memories. It worked to some extent, none of the camp saw behind his hero facade all except one. And the blonde counsellor of the Hermes cabin knew how to exploit his weakness, and that scared him. It scared the green eyed boy about his developing feelings for the blue eyed man, it scared the boy how easily he trusted after everything. Even as his quest to gather the lightning bolt came to an end, it didn't come to a shock that he was betrayed yet again by Luke. Another male figure he had no power over.

Year after year he would fight, and fight. Be it memories or monsters, nightmares, or waking terrors. It was always one battle after the next, and no one even tried to look past the walls he built. Not even his so called best friend Annabeth, the love goddess had planned great things for them, but he didn't even know what love felt like. The green eyed teen met other demigods of the big three: Thalia Grace, Bianca Di Angelo, and Nico Di Angelo. His promise to the son of Hades was broken when he couldn't protect Bianca; he felt the pain of the other boys trust shatter until it was there no more. The green eyed teen felt even more pained when the son of Hades ran away, another 'what if' settled in his head.

After the labyrinth, things took a turn for the worse. The nightmares turned to those that would always start with the pain of his child hood, and then it would end with Nico's gut wrenching sobs. Worsening over time. He settled into a daily routine of going to eat, training, and then throwing the food back up. The war settled upon Camp Half-blood quickly, and Nico came back and convinced him to bathe in the river Styx. Which he did, severe pain flooded his senses, and it was almost as painful as the look on his ghost king's face the night he told him his sister died. He pictured the innocent look on Nico's face when he taught the green eyed teen how to play Mythomagic, and that was how he fell in love with the younger halfblood. After the war passed, he made sure to follow the camps wishes and step into a relationship with Annabeth, he put on a façade of the hero where nothing could touch him. Younger campers looked up to him, aspiring to achieve the feats he did, wishing to be just like him. Eventually, camp was restored and everything turned back to being normal. That was until Hera stole his memories and sent the young hero on his merry way to Camp Jupiter…


End file.
